Their Spirits
by Astrella Maray Xenith
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are all set for their birth-month party in the house on the hill, but when Gilbert finds newspaper clipping and photos of a two blondes, will those left behind come for them? AU and real names, warnings inside.
1. The House

**This is starting as a birthday fic, combining the North America boys' birthdays. I'm sure I'll have it turn multi-chapter, only because horror is best that SO YOU KNOW: I will probably ad touches of humor and a couple of hugs and kisses, but it will mainly be family and horror. So don't worry.**

**Rating is for cussing, violence, and heavy non-con in the chapters that are yet to be.**

* * *

><p>"Al, I'm not sure a haunted house is the best place for our birthday this year…" The strawberry blonde clung to his stuffed bear as his brother surveyed the place they'd be renting for the month long party Alfred wanted."Come on, Matt! Don't be a pussy! This'll be great. And you and Gilbert can have a room to your selves!" Alfred smiled even wider as his brother went red, but effectively shut his face. He went up to the 19th century house and ran his hands along the banisters. The paint was chipping in many places, and was completely peeled off the walked up to the door, running his hand along it and grasping the brass knob. He turned it slowly, making it creak as it swung open to reveal a staircase and two doorways. Alfred walked past him and they explored the building, the younger being only slightly aware of the eyes that followed them throughout their tour of the manor.<p>

Hours later, Alfred called the rental company to confirm that this was 'the one' he wanted their party to be in. The agency was hesitant, but finally gave in to the blonde, most likely so they wouldn't have to deal with him ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>This is fairly easy to right and is coming in reams, so the updates will hopefully come as quickly. I WIL however most likely discontinue 'Number XIII' and 'Online'. A poll on which to keep will be added to my page very soon.<strong>


	2. Welcome to Hell'

**Alright, already to the party! Let's get this thang started!**

**Countries: (in order mentioned)**

**Katyusha- Ukraine**

**Gilbert- Prussia**

**Natalia- Belarus**

**Lilly- Liechtenstein**

**Antonio- Spain**

**Lovino- Romano**

**Vash- Switzerland**

* * *

><p>"Alfred, I can't wait! This will be so amazing!" Alfred could feel Katyusha beaming on the other end of the phone. It was the 30th of June. That night at midnight, Alfred and Matthew's mother would lock them in the house they rented for all of July. They had already put everything they would need into the manor-like place and fixed all the rooms. Matthew and Gilbert in one room, Alfred and Arthur in another. Katyusha, Natalia, and Lilly had the next room. After them was Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku. Then was Francis, Antonio, and Lovino. The last room was Ivan, Vash, and Wang.<p>

"See ya there, Katy. Mattie needs some help making his bed of all things." The two hung up and Alfred looked at Matthew, who was having trouble making his bed before they left. "Geez Mattie, you're so organized. Try _living_!"

Matthew looked at his blonde brother. "I do live. And I _like_ my life enough not to waste it." With that, he went back to work trying to untangle the cover of his bed.

"Pfffft. Considering your life, that's unlikely. Do you really like me and Gil being the only ones that recognize you? You can't get a girl-, or boy-, friend and even when you are remembered they get your name wrong!"

Matthew was silent. He knew his brother was right. He really didn't want a girl- or boyfriend though. The only one he liked was Gilbert Weillshmidt, the person he'd be sharing a room with for a month. He had nearly snapped him in half when the older boy told him the news. Now, he wasn't sure how it would end for him. He always got nervous around Gilbert, and tended to become sort of invisible in the albino's glow of awesome. He hoped he wouldn't em- "Matt?"

Alfred had watched his younger brother get completely tangled in his sheets while thinking of who knows what. "Dude, your face is hilarious right now." And indeed it did. It reminded Alfred of someone who was just sprayed with silly string after walking through a gate. Or like when someone practically flies by you and your face follows them. It was literally that epic. He would kill to see his face when Gil told him his feelings.

Hours later, Matthew finally managed to untangle himself and find Kumajirou. The boys grabbed their bags and their mother drove them to the house. It was getting dark when they arrived, and one of the groups was already there. Alfred and Matthew went over to their friends Gilbert, Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano. The six friends waited for everyone else, and went in five minutes before midnight. The birth-month boys' mother locked them in and slipped the key under the door, Matthew being the one to pick it up. If anyone had bothered to look around before going to their rooms, they would've seen '_Welcome to Hell_' scrawled on their side of the door.

Thus started their thirty-one (31) days in the haunted mansion on Black Hill*, ignorant and tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty time to get this done. I know this is short too, but the next one WILL be longer. I SWEAR. ^^ Love you all for reading!<strong>

***Haunted Mansion on Black Hill= I had to have**_** something **_**to name it and I racked my brain for that! **

**Be nice to me or I'll flame YOUR stories, no matter how good!**


End file.
